WarioWare Inc. - Part 5: FOR THE GOLD!
PBG and Jeff trade turns as they struggle through the hilarious Wario levels. Synopsis PBG dances awkwardly to make the intro. The intro is a 32% at best! PBG plays the nature levels. PBG is barely succeeding on the levels. PBG still can't catch the fish. He has two attempts at the boss, which involves a frog jumping across clouds. The stage is very long, and PBG makes a mistake, and has to start over. PBG finally makes it, and screams to end the level. Wario's stage is an anything goes level featuring Wario. PBG and Jeff laugh at Wario trying to cover his belly. PBG is confused by one of the games as Jeff loses. Jeff yells at the game after having fruit dropped on Wario's head without giving him a chance to dodge. Jeff cries after he fails once again, after Wario missed jumping into a floatie. PBG continues to sing Anything Goes. Jeff gives up after missing a mushroom and giving it to Mario instead. PBG takes over. PBG completely misses the pinball multiple times. In the bug golf game, Wario falls into the hole! PBG complains after being duked in a thumb war. PBG has a hard time and wants to keep on trying. PBG starts doing badly, and gets worried before failing again. He keeps on trying, and calls this attempt the last time. Jeff decides that they are liars and PBG will try again, after PBG does extremely badly. PBG finds out that it is possible to fall off the cake. After starting being calm, PBG misses one of the challenges with one life left, and rages when he fails. Jeff takes over again. They will play the game until they beat it. The video will now be as long as the Hotel Mario video! Jeff doesn't succeed, and tries again. Jeff finds a Mario Bros microgame that he has not seen before, and gets caught out by it. Jeff struggles with the bug golf game and fails. PBG is hungry. Jeff and PBG complain when they fail the pinball game. PBG gets nervous. Jeff reaches the boss with three lives in hand! The game is a skating game where he has to avoid obstacles. It then turns into a shoot em up. Jeff times it badly, and needs a second try. Jeff gets a double hit on the boss, and wins - until he is crushed by a rock and loses! PBG and Jeff pre-celebrated and are shocked when they lose. The game even said that they were successful! Jeff tries the boss level a third time. The boss crushes Wario, and Jeff fails. They have to start over. Jeff wants to finish the episode, but the are committed to beat it. PBG declares that he is not having fun anymore. Jeff is still upset that they pulled a fake out on them, and the mood has drastically changed. PBG gets angry at the games he fails at, and gets a game over with a double fruit in the car driving game. Jeff takes over again. Jeff discusses how insane someone's reaction time would have to be for some of the games. Jeff is surprised that the bug game still succeeded as he fell in the hole before the ball did! Jeff makes it to the boss again. Jeff gets a double hit on the boss once more, and works out how to run from the rock. They finally succeed! A 3D cutscene is shown. More doors open up. They have to go as PBG is hungry. Category:WarioWare Inc. Category:Videos Category:PB&Jeff